


Adventures in the past draft 2

by Celstese



Series: drafts [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: Grace Sanders finds a obsurce researchers notes on time travel from the 20th century and decides to make a time machine with the notes as a basis .





	Adventures in the past draft 2

A girl wakes up and sees she is in an almost empty filed . Next to the filed there is a pond with a figure sitting next to it . She stands up and can tell emidtelly who the figure is . She then runs telling there name .


End file.
